His Two Queens
by Lola2255
Summary: A look into Kalona's head when he is with Neferet and Zoey. WARNING: SMUT


Kalona stood on the balcony of Neferet's penthouse, the cool night air making his wings stir against his back. The sounds of Tulsa rang in his ears; car honks, people yelling, dogs barking; all of it was a reminder of where he was.

And where he wasn't.

This modern world was a wonder but also a nuisance.

It was much too loud, too bright; morals were different and worse than later decades. People did whatever they pleased with no punishment. Men walked with an air of confidence that only a Warrior should have. Women thought and did things that made Kalona's skin crawl. They worked meaningless jobs; owned homes; wore produces on their skin that made them look like harlots. They wore clothing that showed too much skin and said things that made Kalona want to spit.

He needed to change that. All of that. He needed to show these people that a God was among them and their time of foolishness was over. Once he was at the helm of this world it will be better, stronger, than before.

He will rule this insignificant place like never before; soon mortals will be bowing at his feet, calling him Father and no one else.

"My love," Neferet's voice came from behind him, soft and airy. "what are you doing out here?"

Kalona did not turn to face her, he needn't, but he did feel her soft, cold hands glide across his back. The Darkness she carried with her was icy and sharp against his bronze skin.

"Taking in the scenery." He answered.

"Mmm, the modern world is so . . . revolting." She scoffed, her breath against his shoulder, "Soon it'll be no more and we'll have reign over it." Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her bare flesh against his back.

"Yes, we will, my Queen. You and I shall cleanse this place of these parasites and make new children. Better, more loyal, children." He smiled fondly into the night.

"I can see it now," Neferet pressed her lips to his shoulder, making him shudder slightly. "vampyers rule and we are the Gods of this place."

"As it should be." Kalona turned toward her now, her arms falling to her sides, "People will look at us with devotion and gratitude. We will be their one and only Savior."

Neferet's face brightened into a smile, her green eyes warm and vibrant, "Yes, my love. We certainly will."

Kalona smiled and bent to kiss her ruby lips; her arms wrapping around him once more.

The kiss was heated, Neferet's body melted into his and he dug his hands into her thick, auburn hair. Her long, sharp nails bit into his skin and Kalona could feel blood weep from the cuts. He moved his hands from her hair and went to cup her breasts. Neferet let out a moan against his lips, her fingers trailing down his shoulders and along his bare chest.

An electric jolt went through Kalona, he backed Neferet up against the French doors that led out to the balcony. He roughly pushed her against them and kissed along her neck and collar bone. The electric feeling coursed through his veins and he moaned.

"Yes, yes, my love, my Lord." Neferet gasped, her voice breathless. Her hands going to his cock, fingers wrapping around the hard length of it.

He let out a chocked cry and his teeth bit into Neferet's shoulder. She pumped him faster, harder, her body trembling against his.

Neferet guided his cock to rest between her legs, right at the opening of her clit. A gesture to enter her, make love to her.

Kalona did just that.

Once inside her he rocked his hips against hers, sweat collecting against his brow and trailing down his temples.

" _Kalona!_ " Neferet yelled, her voice a thin cry. Her fingers tangled in his wings, pulling against the feathers roughly.

He kissed her, silencing his name on her lips. She bit on his lip till blood pooled on his tongue. Neferet pulled back, her eyes smoldering and her lips swollen; she licked the blood off his lip and kissed him again.

Her legs went around his waist and she pulled him closer, demanding.

He moved his pelvis against her, making her body beat against his.

When he came Neferet let out a scream; her voice echoing through the night and making the fire in Kalona's gut rise. Euphoria washed over him, he let out a laugh.

Neferet slumped against him, her body slick with sweat, she rested her head against the door.

"My love." She groaned, eyes closed, a blissful smile on her lips.

"Yes?" He smirked as he left gentle kisses across her neck.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, my Queen, we are."

* * *

It was hours later and in the realm of dreams when Kalona saw the young maiden atop the balcony. She had her back to him, gazing across the water below and the small town that was at the end of it. Her raven black hair was down and gently lifted in the salted breeze. She wore a white dress that looked to be made of feathers. It stopped at her knees and was cut to show her shoulders and back.

The Marks from the Goddess blazed across the girl's russet skin, the intricate designs weaving down her back and over her shoulders.

Kalona took a step toward her, his bare feet making no noise as he walked across the stone ground. Yet the girl seemed to know he was there, for she stiffened and turned to face him.

Her beautiful oval face was set in a look of surprise; her round, hazel eyes taking him in and her full, pink lips parting slightly. The Marks on her face made her look even lovelier. Like an Amazon Goddess brought to the mortal realm.

Kalona felt heat stir in his chest, his skin tingled with the need to have her in his arms. To love her. Possess her.

He stopped just in front of her, his eyes taking in her face. She stood frozen and quiet before she began to speak.

"H—how did you get here?" She asked, fear on her face, but also something else. Desire? Joy?

"You know how I got here." He said soothingly, his hand itched to touch her face, caress it as he looked into her eyes, "You led me here, my little maiden."

"Th—that's not possible. I—I'm not sleeping alone." She took a step away from him, her back pressing against the edge of the balcony.

"As if that really matters." He rolled his eyes, "I can get inside your head whenever you call me. No matter if you sleep with another or not."

A-ya's lips pressed together tightly, she swallowed nervously, "I didn't call you to me." Her voice was shaky, eyes going from his to her feet.

Kalona smirked, "Oh? Then how am I here? With you? I cannot enter someone's dreams unless they want me to." His hand reached out then, his fingers brushing back a lock of her dark hair.

She did not flinch away from his touch, in fact her body seemed to lean into it. Her head tilted as if to rest it in his palm, making it so he could stroke her high cheekbone with his thumb.

"Give into me, my little A-ya." He leaned closer to her, he felt her shudder pleasantly, "Together you and I shall rule this realm." His lips brushed against hers.

She gasped and pulled back, "No!" She shouted, she pushed him back, "No, I—I don't want that! I don't want you." Her voice wavered but her stance was firm.

"Come now, love, surly that's not what you _really_ want." He cocked his head to the side, his smile questioning.

"I—I don't . . . ." She trailed off, her mouth working nervously. Her eyes going from him to the sky and back again.

Kalona took a step toward her, easily in her space again, "A-ya." He said soothingly, tenderly, "My darling, be honest with yourself, yes?" His hands reached for her face, pulling it toward his.

She froze, her eyes wide and locked on his, "W—what?" She whispered.

"Be truthful here, A-ya. It is just you and I on this rooftop, be open with me. Tell me what you want." He made his voice compelling, low and sweet.

He felt her press her body against his, her arms stretching out for his waist, hands falling to rest on his back. There was a hazy look in her eyes, her lips slightly parted in answer to his request.

"Tell me, A-ya." He whispered, his lips grazing hers.

"Kalona," She moaned, "I—I want . . . ."

"Yes? What is it, my love?"

"I . . . want—want you."

She kissed him, her lips hot against his, desperate and needy; Kalona dropped his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her.

The heat in his chest blazed and rushed into his veins, burning his blood and making him growl against her lips. He slipped his hands underneath her dress, his fingers trailing against the smooth skin of her thighs.

She moan pleasantly and bit his lip, hard. Blood dripped into his mouth and she pulled back to lick it. Her eyes met his, deep and bright with lust.

Kalona kissed her again just as his fingers came between her legs, his touch teasing. He slowly, gently, began to rub against her clit; he felt her shudder and dig her nails into his back.

She pulled away, ducking so she could trail hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck. Her hands moved to his hair, tangling strands between her fingers, tugging lightly.

All the while he moved his fingers around her, till he slipped them in and rubbed lightly.

She moaned and gasped, her teeth scrapped his shoulder, little nicks of pleasure filled his stomach.

"Yes, my love, drink from me." He thrilled, his mind spinning with lust and need, "Let us be together for eternity."

She bit his skin, tearing into it with her strong teeth, until blood dripped down his arm.

She drank him in, sending sparks of euphoria through him and making him hard. He pumped his finger inside of her faster and his other moved to cup her breast.

She pulled back just as he came; a groan slipping from his lips, head thrown back in bliss.

Sweat trailed down his forehead and chest, his legs felt weak and his heart beat was quick.

Kalona watched as she drew in a deep breath, her skin glistened with sweat, her lips swollen and red.

"A-ya," Kalona said breathless and blissful, "go to me."

She hummed but didn't say anything.

"Go back to me in the waking realm. Be with me and together we'll make something great. Beautiful and wonderful."

She nodded slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"We will make people bow down to us, make us their God and Goddess. We— _you_ —can have everything you've ever wanted." He kissed her lips lightly, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"Everything?" She asked, voice small and quiet.

"Yes, darling, everything. Anything you desire, you shall have it. Just name it." He cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek, "I want to give you the world."

"Mmm, the world?"

"Yes, as long as you promise to be mine. Be my love, my Goddess. My Queen. I don't ever want to lose you again, I will make sure nothing ever tears us apart. Nothing." He proclaimed.

"Your Queen? Me?"

"Yes, there is no one else who fits the part. Just agree and it'll be yours. And so will I."

She smiled then, big and gorgeous, her eyes opening to meet his.

"Oh, Kalona, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, her voice ringing across the sky, jubilantly and free.

Kalona laughed and kissed her, feeling victorious and happy to have what he'd always wanted. His A-ya back with him.

Their laughter filled the air, sparkling like dust and swirling across the sky like butterflies.

Until a voice, loud and powerful ripped through the air: _"No! Do not listen to him, Zoey!"_

Zoey screamed and was ripped away from Kalona by a forceful might, sending him flying backward and landing on the cobblestoned ground. He tried to move but pain filled his body, he gasped as it dug into his bones. Pinning him to the ground.

Kalona looked up and saw Zoey—his A-ya, his Queen—hovering in the bright blue sky before falling. Falling down, down, toward the water below.

Her screams shattered the dream and Kalona awoke in bed, Neferet beside him, sleeping soundly.

Tears filled his eyes and he wept quietly as he played the scene of Zoey falling over and over in his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this little oneshot; I've been rewriting a few scenes from the books and this is one of them. I just wanted to get into Kalona's head and see his desires for both women-though they aren't the best by any standers. If you enjoyed it please leave a review, it would make my day :) xxx**


End file.
